Confined Spaces
by shyauthor1994
Summary: whilst on the run from squad 11 ichigo and orihime get stuck in a confined space and afterwards must deal with the fall out afterwards.


I do not own bleach or any of its characters and settings...

Panting and out of breath Ichigo dragged Orihime behind him through the empty streets of soul society. Seeing a dead end ahead of them he searched left and right for an escape. Finally seeing a door to the right he yanked it open and pulled Orihime in behind him before closing it just in time for their pursuers to come around the corner.

"Hide your Reitsu Orihime." He whispered as he lowered his own. In moments hers was also undetectable as they heard the footsteps approaching.

They listened with bated breath as the whole of Squad eleven, Yachiru, Captain Zaraki and Captain Kurotsuchi ran past with their swords raised. Breathing a sigh of relief Ichigo focused on the girl in front of him. Realising how close they were Ichigo frowned.

"You know Orihime you can back up a little. I don't mind you being close but it's okay to step back if you want."

"I, I can't."

"What?"

"There's not enough space to go very far."

Before he could respond more footsteps approached. Positioning himself in front of Orihime he turned his head to see some members of squad eleven return.

"Are you sure that's what the Captain said?"

"Yep. He doesn't want them evading him forever so we have to seal everything off."

"Okay then."

Ichigo frowned. What did they mean by sealing everything off? Turning his head to Orihime he opened his mouth to whisper something until he heard the incantation. Freezing on the spot Ichigo turned his head back to see the soul reapers walking away chatting between themselves. When they were gone Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo? Was that what I think it was?" Unfreezing from his shock Ichigo turned back to Orihime and couldn't help but show her the worry on his face. "Ichigo?"

"We're stuck."

"But-"

"It's a Kido barrier. I can't break it with Zangetsu with such a small space. Not without hurting you. And I can't use Kido. I'm sorry."

"What do we do?"

"We wait." Before long Ichigo was tired of standing in silence. "Alright that's it! I need to sit down."

"How?"

Shrugging Ichigo put his back to the wall and slid down trying not to kick or touch Orihime three quarters of the way down he realised how small the space was and how cramped they were. Once all the way down he came to the conclusion that only one of them could sit at a time unless they were to sit on top of one another. After a while Ichigo noticed Orihime shifting on her feet.

"Do you need to sit down?"

A pink tinted her cheeks at being caught. "No, no, no. I'm fine really. You're tired."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Orihime if you need to sit down I can stand up for a while."

"No. you need the rest more than I do. I'll be fine."

"We can find a way to both sit down."

She frowned. "But there's only room for one."

Feeling heat creep across his cheeks Ichigo prayed it was too dark for her to notice. "You could sit on my legs."

The pink in her cheeks darkened. "B-but I'm heavy and your legs."

"Orihime. You're not heavy. Now sit down."

Nodding she stepped over his legs and lowered herself carefully onto them but because his legs were slightly bent she slid forward until they were chest to chest. Her palms smacked against the wall behind them preventing their faces from crashing together so they ended up nose to nose. Her breathing hitched before speeding up as her face turned red.

"I-I'm so sorry Ichigo I'll stand up!" immediately trying to pull away Orhime found resistence and realised she couldn't. Eyes wide she bit her lip. "I can't move."

Pulling himself together Ichigo tried to ignore the feel of Orihime's body plastered to his. "Hang on let me see."

He peered over her shoulder and realised the problem. Groaning he let his head fall back into the wall. She gasped and immediately her fingers were sliding through his hair looking for any injury. He stopped himself from sighing in contentment at the feeling of her gentle touch and slowly opened his eyes to her questioning gaze.

"My feet are stuck against the wall."

"Okay. But-"

"And because I can't straighten them out you are stuck between my legs and torso. I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay. I'm sure someone will find us soon."

"Yeah."

"Did you hurt yourself when you hit your head?"

He smirked softly. "No, my heads pretty hard. Don't worry, it takes more than that to hurt me Orihime."

"I know but you should still be careful. Head injuries can be serious Ichigo."

"Yeah but I have a pretty good healer right in my lap right now so I think I'll be fine."

She blushed. "You should still be careful. I don't like it when you get hurt."

"I'd rather take a hit than watch you take one. You're a healer Orihime. You're not supposed to get hurt. You're not even supposed to be in the firing line but half the time that's exactly where you are."

She frowned. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I don't get hurt because of you I get hurt instead of you. For you. I don't want you getting hurt."

"And I don't want you getting hurt."

She smiled. "Okay then I guess we should be more careful then huh?"

He smirked back. "Yeah, I guess so."

"It's starting to get dark." she said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, the temperatures dropping too."

She nodded. "Someone will find us right?"

"Of course. They'll find us and tease us and Tatsuki will find out and she'll treat me like a punching bag for getting so close and Keigo will get jealous and Chizuru will cry and Mizuiro will tell everyone. It'll be fine."

"I guess you're right. But Tatsuki won't hurt you that bad will she?"

"I'll let her get in a few before I stop her."

"Why?"

"Because it's something she needs to do."

"And what's that?"

"Protect you."

"But I don't need to be protected from you. You're my friend."

"I'm not so sure sometimes." he mumbled.

When she frowned he knew she had heard and mentally groaned. Her fingers twitched and he realised they were still in his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her touch before opening them again. Unsure how much time had passed he realised they had kept a steady conversation going the whole time they had been stuck.

"What are you thinking?" she whispered.

"That I like the way your hands move through my hair." She blushed. "And that we've kept a steady conversation since we've been stuck here. It hasn't been awkward or weird."

"Why aren't you sure I'm safe with you?"

"I-"

"Is it because of your hollow? I'm not scared. I've never been scared. You are too good a person for me to ever be scared of."

"You should be scared of me. Any time I could lose control and hurt you."

She shook her head. "No you won't."

"You seem so sure. Why?"

"Because you want to protect me. Even at your worst. Even when you completely lost all control, you were protecting me. You won't hurt me."

"I could have."

"But you didn't. I stood right in front of you and you didn't lay a finger on me. This was so long ago, does it still bother you?"

"Yes. It doesn't bother you?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes a moment. "Of course it does. You died that day. More than once and the second time, I couldn't save you. That's part of the reason I wanted to get better, more powerful. So that would never happen again."

"It won't."

"I know."

Their gazes stayed locked as the silence took over. Lifting one hand Ichigo brushed some hair away from her face. Her fingers tightened in his hair though not painful he couldn't help but feel as though it was some kind of sign. Brow furrowed the hand in her hair fell to her hip. He opened his mouth to speak but was unable to when he felt her soft mouth on his. Pulling free from his shock he kissed her back. His second hand came up to her other hip and he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. However before they could really enjoy the kiss the door behind Ichigo came away and both teens feel in that direction.

Ichigo landed hard on his back with Orihime on top of him in the street. During the short fall his arms had wound around her waist as hers had hugged his neck. Looking at the sky above him he felt Orihime's chest pressing against his and adding additional pressure when she breathed. Suddenly he became aware of the snickering and whispers around them. A throat cleared behind him somewhere and Ichigo tilted his head back barely aware that his hair was filling with dirt. Unfortunately for him he became aware of the five or six soul reapers standing around them. Ichigo noticed Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Renji, Rukia and Yumichika amongst those soul reapers.

Eyes wide Ichigo opened and closed his mouth a few times attempting to say something, anything to explain but couldn't. It was only when Orihime lifted her head and sat up on his stomach that he seemed to break out of his shock.

"It's not, this isn't. It was really cramped in there."

Renji grinned. "Sure it was." Ikkaku started cackling in the background while Yumichika smirked at them.

"Well now that you have been found and released from that stupid barrier we can all get back to work. Kurosaki get up and both of you get back to division one."

"Sure Toshiro."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"Oooh Orihime! Don't you want to get up?" Rangiku giggled.

Blushing furiously Orihime crawled off of Ichigo. Ichigo immediately stood up and offered his friend his hand. Smiling in appreciation she accepted the hand and stood up with his help.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "A little stiff from sitting in the same position for so long."

"Me too. Come on the walk back will be good for our muscles."

"But what about Captain Zaraki?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "That's right. That's why we ran in the first place. Kenpachi wanted another fight."

"Captain Zaraki has been subdued and distracted for the time being." Toshiro spoke quickly whilst turning to walk away. "Come, before we're late."

Everyone turned to flash step away leaving Ichigo to pick up and transport Orihime since she could not keep up. Blushing darker than before she tightened her grip as he lifted her effortlessly and flash stepped across the soul society. They made it just in time for the meeting and were out of the room merely an hour later. Noticing the looks they were receiving Ichigo scowled at the Captains and lieutenants that smirked or snickered as they walked by. By the time they'd reached the gate Ichigo's mood had soured completely.

Everyone waved in the courtyard as they walked forward making their way to the senkaimon that would take them back to Karrakura. The entry to the gate was flawless as usual. Ichgio offered to carry her but Orihime preferred to run herself and he couldn't argue without looking like an idiot so he shut his mouth and made sure to stay beside her or just behind her. However the exit from the gate turned out to be slightly troubling. So used to flash stepping were the soul reapers that they continued on as if nothing were different but when Orihime stepped out she found herself falling.

"ICHIGO!" Her scream pierced the air as she plummeted toward the buildings below.

Instantly on high alert he was going as fast as he could to get to her. Down, down, down he raced to her. Barely catching her in time. Ichigo floated the remaining few metres down to the rooftop setting the shaky girl on her feet as Renji and Rukia joined them.

As soon as they touch down Ichigo whirled towards them. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Calm down Ichigo." Rukia calmly remarked to her clearly angry friend.

"She could have died. What the hell Rukia?"

"But she didn't did she? Obviously the gate was out a little bit."

"A little bit? I'd say it was out more than a little bit Rukia! I'd say it was out a lot!"

"Ichigo, It's okay."

"No Orihime they almost killed you."

Pulling on his hand she made him turn to look at her. "But I'm fine. It was an accident."

His expression softened as he watched her face plead him to calm down. Sighing he let the tension drop from his body as he nodded.

"Come on, let's get you home."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

He smirked and picked her up. "Yeah, it's been a long day."

Her blush was bright as he took off over the city towards her apartment building. When a hollows presence was near, Rukia and Renji told Ichigo to keep going while they dealt with it. Nodding once and telling them to call him if they needed Ichigo continued on his way until he was standing on her window sill. Crouching down he slid open the window and landed perfectly in her living room. She thanked him before turning towards the kitchen.

"Are you thirsty? I can make you some tea or- huh that's weird."

Frowning Ichigo followed her. "What's weird?"

"All of my food is gone."

"Oh that. While we were away I got a message to my dad. I told him to come over and empty out your fridge so that the perishables wouldn't go bad while we were away. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"No, no, no, no. I should be thanking you Ichigo. You saved me from having to clean it out, again. I'll just have to go grocery shopping before dark."

"Just hold that thought for a second Orihime." without another word Ichigo left the room whilst pulling out his phone a minute later he came back in with a scowl on his face. "My dad feels bad that he forgot to restock your fridge so looks like you're having dinner with my family tonight."

"Oh no I couldn't."

"Orihime, it's fine. You're invited besides I'll need help with all the questions."

She bit her lip but smiled none the less and nodded. "Okay but just this once."

He smirked. "Whatever you say. Come on we'll need to move quickly if we don't want to be spotted."

She frowned in confusion. "But aren't you going home to wait for me?"

"No I'm taking you with me."

"But won't that look weird if we both appear out of your bedroom seemingly out of nowhere."

"My family know about the soul reapers and what we do now so it wouldn't be weird they'll just know I brought you back with me. I'm sure my dad will fill in my sisters anyway."

"Okay. If you say so."

Nodding he stepped forward and captured her hand, leading her back to the window. "Okay then. Let's go."

Without any sort of struggle he once again lifted her into his arms and opened the window so he could jump through. Once in the cooling air they both noticed dusk approached. Ichigo flash stepped as fast as he could to get home in time and was happy when his house came in to view.

Jumping through the window took no effort and before long he was back in his body and walking her down the stairs. When they reached the bottom landing Ichigo turned to say something to her when he stepped on Kon and fell backwards. Gasping Orihime lurched forward to grab him and save him but forgot how much heavier he was compared to her. In the end they both fell to the floor. Once again she landed on top of him, though this time her added weight combined with the fall winded him slightly.

Gasping her head lifted to see the pain in his eyes. "Oh Ichigo! I'm sorry! I thought-"

With a shaky smile Ichigo turned their bodies until they were lying on their sides facing each other. He pushed her long hair out of her face and watched her wide, surprised eyes latch onto his chocolate orbs.

"Hey. It's okay, really. I know you were trying to help. Just next time maybe think about how heavy you are compared to how heavy I am? I have a few more pounds of muscle compared to you."

She pouted at him. "I was just trying to save you since you always save me."

His smile transformed into a smirk. "I know but next time do me a favour and let me fall? You don't have the chance of getting hurt and-"

"And I won't accidentally hurt you." she scrunched her face up as if in pain at the idea.

"Yeah. Come on let's get up and go see my family before they find us and think something weird is happening in their hallway."

"Too late." Came Karin's bored voice from the doorway.

Both teens turned their heads towards the doorway to see Ichigo's family all watching them. Karin looked bored though they could both tell she was fighting a smirk. Yuzu looked slightly confused while Isshin was openly grinning at them. Ichigo scowled at his father.

"We fell down the last couple of steps."

Yuzu gasped. "Are you both okay? Should we get dad to check you out?"

"We're fine Yuzu. I broke Orihime's fall."

"Thank goodness. Well come on it's time for dinner." Smile in place Yuzu led(pushed) Karin and Isshin back into the kitchen.

When they were out of sight Ichigo pulled himself up and then helped Orihime to her feet before pulling her by their joined hands into the kitchen. As soon as they entered Isshin's eyes zeroed in to their hands and Ichigo released her hand remembering he hadn't let go. They sat next to each other at the table silently as dinner was served and answered as many questions as they could, that is before Isshins one question threw them both off.

"So if the mission went well why were you so late getting back?"

Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms. "Kenpachi."

When Isshin raised his brows but Ichigo didn't elaborate Orihime spoke up. "Captain Zaraki wanted another fight but we were so tired so we decided to run away. Except when we hid in a closet they sealed us in without knowing and we got stuck in the closet for most of the day."

Everyone stared a moment.

"Wait. So you're saying you hid from Kenpachi but ended up getting stuck in a closet?" Karin burst into a fit of laughter when Orihime nodded.

"We hid in the closet before they came around the corner and were about to leave when two of elevens squad members came back and sealed the door with a kido barrier in case we decided to double back and hide but we were already in there so we got stuck. Luckily Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku found us."

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah lucky alright. We got scrutinised and laughed at."

"But that was only because-"

"We were stuck, I know. I'm not angry Orihime."

Nodding she smiled and finished off her meal. After dinner they all talked for a while until Ichigo noticed his friend yawning behind her hand. Standing up Ichigo gained the attention of everyone, halting the conversation mid sentence.

"Sorry guys but I think it's time I walked Orihime home."

"Ichigo, don't be so rude she can stay as long as she likes." Yuzu huffed. Karin nodded with her sister glaring at him.

Rolling his eyes he turned to his family. "She's yawning and trying to cover up the fact that she's dead tired to be polite. Now it's been a long day for us and she needs to get some rest." once he knew his family understood he turned to Orihime. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She smiled in thanks and stood up beside him. "I'm sorry to leave so early. Thank you very much for dinner and your company. I've enjoyed every minute. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Any time my dear. You are always welcome here in our home. You've helped Ichigo so much we can probably never repay for healing him and saving him throughout the years. Please don't hesitate to visit again."

Blushing slightly she nodded. "Goodnight everyone."

Once the goodbyes had been said Ichigo took her hand to lead her out the front door but was called back inside for a moment. Leaving Orihime on the front door step he went back inside only to find his father and sisters had disappeared. Frowning in confusion he took a moment to call out but decided not to worry and made his way back to the front door. Stepping outside he reached back to pull the front door closed behind him.

"That's weird, I swear I heard dad call me back."

Not realising how close he was standing to Orihime he pulled on the door but found himself pushed forward. Or rather his head was pushed forward. Straight into Orihime. Their lips collided in a harshly forced kiss as the door slammed behind him. Pulling back Ichigo tried to form a response but couldn't. He looked to Orihime who was stock still in front of him. She was frozen from shock at the unexpected kiss and couldn't pull herself from it to do anything.

Finally finding his voice Ichigo apologised. "I'm so sorry Orihime something pushed me from behind and I. God I'm sorry I never meant for it to happen like that."

"Like that?"

"What?"

"You said you didn't mean for it to happen like that but you meant for it to happen."

Ichigo felt a blush crawl up his neck at his slip up. "Uh." not able to read her expression he redirected his gaze to the ground and nodded.

Her eyes widened before an ear splitting grin stretched her face. He didn't see her reaction but he sure as hell felt her step forward to press against him. His gaze shot up to hers just in time to see her lean forward up onto her tip toes to press a soft lingering kiss to his lips. When she pulled away he felt the happiness burst inside of him and spread throughout his body until he felt completely content. A small smile formed as he reached forward for her hand.

"Come on I should get you home."

Biting her lip she nodded and pulled him away from the front door and the prying eyes in the window. Ichigo swore he saw three heads duck down when he turned back to the house when they reached the road. Mentally shrugging it off he tightened his hold on Orihime's hand and they continued off toward her apartment. Maybe getting locked in that closet wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
